Kingdom of Sierra
:This is article is about the sovereign state. For the constituent country with the same name, see Sierra. ) Reino de Sierra ( ) 黄金王国 ( ) Vương quốc Sierra ( ) 시에라 공화국 ( ) ราชอาณาจักร ทิวเขา ( ) Kaharian ng Sierra ( ) シエラ王国 ( ) (sb) Aupuni Mōʻī o Kʻīera ( ) |image_flag = Flag of Sierra.png |alt_flag = |image_flag2 = |alt_flag2 = |image_coat = Coat of Arms of Sierra (with mantle).svg |alt_coat = |symbol_type = National arms |national_motto = Libertas sine sacrifico ( ) Liberty without sacrifice |national_anthem = For the Love of Our Union |royal_anthem = God, Country, and Crown |other_symbol_type = |other_symbol = |image_map = Map of Sierra (globe).png |alt_map = |map_caption = Location of Sierra and its territories (excluding the Yucatán and Cancún) on the globe |image_map2 = |alt_map2 = |map_caption = |capital = Los Angeles |latd= 34 | latm= 03 | latNS= N |longd= 118 |longm= 15 |longEW= E |largest_city = capital |official_languages = , , , , , Serran, |membership = Deseret Hawaii Sierra |membership_type = Constituent countries |demonym = Sierran |regional_languages = , , , , |ethnic_groups = 46% White 27% Asian 5% Black 1% Native Sierran 1% Native Hawaiian/Pacific Islander 20% Mixed or other |ethnic_groups_year = 2010 |government_type = |leader_title1 = Queen |leader_name1 = Angelina II ( ) |leader_title2 = Prime Minister |leader_name2 = Steven Hong (DR) |legislature = Parliament |upper_house = Senate |lower_house = House of Commons |sovereignty_type = Independence |sovereignty_note = from |established_event1 = |established_date1 = June 14, 1846 |established_event2 = |established_date2 = February 2, 1848 |established_event3 = Constitution |established_date3 = November 27, 1858 |established_event4 = Charter |established_date4 = June 23, 1950 |area = |area_km2 = 1,473,799 |area_sq_mi = 569,037 |area_footnote = |percent_water = 8.99 |area_label = Total |area_label2 = |area_data2 = |population_estimate = 83,482,779 |population_estimate_rank = |population_estimate_year = 2014 |population_census = 78,237,101 |population_census_year = 2010 |population_density_km2 = 53.08 |population_density_sq_mi = 137.49 |population_density_rank = 124th |GDP_PPP = $5.377 trillion |GDP_PPP_rank = 4th |GDP_PPP_year = 2013 |GDP_PPP_per_capita = $40,479 |GDP_PPP_per_capita_rank = 25th |GDP_nominal = $5.377 trillion |GDP_nominal_rank = 4th |GDP_nominal_year = 2013 |GDP_nominal_per_capita = $50,329 |GDP_nominal_per_capita_rank = 7th |Gini = 0.491 |Gini_ref = |Gini_rank = |Gini_year = 2014 |HDI = 0.926 |HDI_ref = |HDI_rank = 3rd |HDI_year = 2014 |currency = Sierran dollar ($) |currency_code = KSD |time_zone = HAST, PST, MT |utc_offset = −10 to −5, +12 to +14 |time_zone_DST = MST |utc_offset_DST = −10 to +15 |DST_note = |date_format = dd-mm-yyyy |drives_on = Left |cctld = .ks |iso3166code = KS |official_website = www.sierra.gc.ks |calling_code = +1 |vehicle_reg = |aircraft_code = |patron_saint = |footnote_a = |footnote_b = |footnote_h = |footnotes = }}The Kingdom of Sierra ( : ) ( : Reino de Sierra, : 黄金王国, : Vương quốc Sierra, : 시에라 공화국, : ราชอาณาจักร ทิวเขา, : Kaharian ng Sierra, : シエラ王国, Serran: , and : Aupuni Mōʻī o Kʻīera) is a and with territory in the western region of , the , and the . The Kingdom is composed of three parts: the Deseret, Hawaii, and Sierra, all of which are which share the same unified government and monarchy as co-equal members. Most of the Kingdom's affairs however, occur within the country of Sierra, which comprises over 90% of the Kingdom's population and area. Due to this, both the Deseret and Hawaii are heavily dependent on Sierra on matters and policy on foreign affairs and defense. Nonetheless, both countries enjoy substantial with their own parliaments, while Sierra has none. The Kingdom historically existed as Sierra alone, wherein the Deseret and Hawaii were territories of Sierra, with the former a successor state to the California Republic through the Constitution of 1850. The Kingdom in its current form was established by the Charter for the Kingdom of Sierra in 1950 when the Parliament of Sierra gave both the Deseret and Hawaii a great extent of autonomy as countries while simultaneously reducing Sierra to equal status. The nature of the Kingdom is unique, in that, although all three are subject to the same Crown, government, and charter as co-equals, the Kingdom itself is an state, wherein Sierra holds the most influence and powers by de facto. Lacking its own devolved parliament but holding both the seat of government of the Kingdom in its territory and with the most representation (due to its population size), Sierra is fundamentally integral to Kingdom affairs and policy. Within Sierra, it features its own federal system, with 22 provinces and 7 territories and its own constitution. Its head of government, the Prime Minister, serves as the entire Kingdom's , while the Monarch, serves as the for both entities. In the Deseret, the country is a that is nonetheless statistically divided into five regions. It has its own legislature, the Council of Fifty, and is led by the executive Quorum of Twelve. In Hawaii, it has a federal system similar to Sierra with seven states and one special administrative region. Its legislature is the National Hawaiian Congress and its executive is the President of Hawaii. History The Kingdom of Sierra's originally formed through the promulgation of the Constitution of 1858, a legal document that formally ended the California Republic and established the Kingdom. California gained its independence from the in 1848 with the signing of the , a treaty that ended the nearly two-year long Mexican-American War. Ten years later, due to political instability and corruption, Californian leaders met together in a convention to form a new constitution that would strengthen the country. Two political camps arose: the Monarchists and the Republicans, the former desiring a monarchy while the latter a continuation of the American-styled republican model used at the time. Eventually, a compromise was struck, with California slated to become a limited monarchy with American federal republican elements infused into the constitution. The convention president, Smith C. Miller, would be crowned Sierra's first king in 1858, thus forming the Kingdom. The Kingdom faced early opposition and controversy during its inaugural years, particularly over the disputed legitimacy of the Monarchy. Many Republicans felt that the monarchy was unrepresentative of the people, and saw the brokered Constitution as merely a temporary agreement that would rescinded once the Sierran government abolished the monarchy. However, the royal institution had become firmly rooted into the system by the 1870s and was backed by a powerful coalition of businessmen, industrialists, conservative citizens, and merchants. Following the rise of Democratic-Republican leadership, the monarchy faced the real threat of dissolution, especially under the helm of Prime Minister Ulysses Perry, who strongly advocated for its abolition. Perry was assassinated before his goals were realized, and his death served as a catalyst for the Sierran Civil War, which pitted Monarchists against Republicans over the state of the Kingdom. The war ended in 1877 with the Republicans defeated, and the monarchy preserved. During the war, the Deseret region attempted to secede on its own, and fought against the Kingdom. In the aftermath, the Deseret was granted much more autonomy than it had prior to the war, although not to the extent it would enjoy in the post-Charter era. Hawaii, which was an independent at the time, became part of the Sierran sphere of influence as Sierran businessmen and missionaries began to settle in the islands. By 1864, following the overthrow of the Hawaiian monarchy, the islands were forcefully annexed into Sierra and would not receive until the Organic Act of 1892. Other islands in the Pacific were acquired during the late 19th century under an imperialist-driven Sierra including the Rapa Nui, the Samoan Islands, Bénieîle, and the Gilbert and Ellice Islands. Like Hawaii, these islands would not receive home rule until the Organic Act of 1892, but to this day, remain unincorporated territories of Sierra, rather than constituent countries of the Kingdom or independent states. On December 7, 1941, the launched an in Hawaii, a military installation that hosted both Sierran and American naval ships and troops. The attack triggered the entry of Sierra and the United States into , and inadvertently paved the way to the modern version of the Kingdom. Following the war, impressed by the service and camaraderie shown by Hawaiian and Deseretian troops, coupled with strong, vocal movements in both territories greater autonomy and freedoms, the Parliament of Sierra drafted a resolution to promote the status of the territories. Inspired by the British , the Kingdom stopped short of granting the Deseret and Hawaii independence, but allowed them to self-govern themselves in nearly all of their own affairs except in the case of national defense and foreign affairs, and remaining subject to the Sierran Crown. Countries Sierra .]] Sierra is a organized as a state with 22 semi- provinces. In addition to its own national constitution, all of the provinces have their own constitutions, governments, legislatures, and elected officials. Each province is further divided into counties or county-equivalents, which in turn, is divided into municipalities or townships. Legislation concerning federal government in Sierra is determined by the Kingdom's Parliament of Sierra and the Government of Sierra as Sierra has no devolved legislature. Sierra's head of state, is the Monarch, whose primary residence lies in Los Angeles. The head of government of Sierra is the Prime Minister, who is also the head of government of the Kingdom. The "federal government" expressed by the Constitution of Sierra is homonymous with the government at the Kingdom-level as prior to the 1950 Charter, the Sierran Constitution and its government was the highest-tier of government in all of the Kingdom. As a result, while Sierra's government is practically the Kingdom's, Sierra's constitution and federal system is confined to its own territory, and does not extend or apply to the Deseret and Hawaii which maintain their own governments and laws. Gilbert and Ellice Islands Los Pacíficos Sierran Samoa Crown dependencies Deseret Hawaii Government Charter and constitutions Monarchy Parliament Judiciary Legal status International community Distinction between Sierra and the Kingdom See also Category:Kingdom of Sierra Category:Nations Category:Countries Category:Altverse